My Obsession
by Dr Namgge
Summary: An entire lifetime spent chasing after Sonic, for what? He just drives me crazy, but I must have him. He will be with me one day. oneshot


Why do I keep chasing him? Just where has it got me? All these years, and what do I have to show for my efforts. I'm no closer to my goal than I was at the start. No matter what I try, everything ends up as it was before. It doesn't matter how I catch him, or what I say, he'll always escape. Every second of every day I think about how I will finally catch up to him, and make him mine once and for all. After so long it's the one thing that matters most to me. Forget everything else, forget Tails, forget Knuckles, all I want is to catch Sonic, and have him to myself.

What is it about Sonic anyway? Why am I driving myself nuts over him? If he was another hedgehog I wouldn't even be interested, but after so long I have to ask myself, have I become obsessed? Perhaps I should give up now, and try for something else? No I can't think like that, not after everything that's happened so far.

It all started so long ago, yet I remember it like it was only yesterday. I remember when I first saw him, his blue spines, tearing straight through a cold machine, freeing the animal inside. Then he gave a cheeky grin, and sped off. If I'd known then everything he would do to me I wouldn't have started on this road.

But I'm too far down this path now. I've spent so long after him that I can't stop now. I must keep going, even if I spend my entire life trying to snare him. I will have him, he will be mine, and I will hold him tightly as I do. He will be with me forever.

It's just not fair. If I had my way now it would have already happened by now. I would have the hedgehog that torments my dreams. He would be here with me now, enjoying everything I can give him. He would feel exactly as I feel, and he would understand why I chased him for so long.

I just want him to understand why I've been after him for so long. I need him to see what he's done to me. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think straight because of him. My entire brain is dominated with thoughts of things I'd love to do to him. My brain is full of ideas, fun things for me to try, and I want to try them on him and only him. Only he deserves the full extent of everything I can do.

I just have to make him mine. To do that, I need to keep chasing him. One day Sonic, one day you will be mine. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even the day after that; but soon. I can do this my entire life if I have to, I can wait for you Sonic, I've waited this long, I will wait longer. One day you will be mine.

I just hope it's what I want. I've been after you for so long Sonic, that I don't even know what I would do first. I want to enjoy my time with you Sonic, I want to savour every second in your company. I want to cherish every laugh and I want to be there for every one of your tears. I just hope you will let me see them Sonic. I hope you can show me when you're upset. I want to see you cry Sonic, I want to know that some things can torture you inside that much.

And I'll be here for it. I'll be here to help you let it all out. I can be the one whose name you scream every night, and the one who you spend your time thinking about, like I spend all my time thinking about you. I want you to share in this emotion Sonic, I want you to know it for yourself. Then you'll understand Sonic.

Having you here would be so much fun. Every second of every minute would be one I'd treasure forever, for it would be with you. I know right now you don't think the same, and that's okay Sonic. You don't have to think it right now. But I know part of you thinks it, even if not as much as I do. You may not always act it, but I've seen how you are when you look directly at me, I know it eats at you from the inside, and that you secretly want from me what I want from you, even if you won't admit it to anyone.

I'm going to get you one day Sonic. It's in the stars, one day you will be mine. And then we can spend eternity together. Won't it be fun Sonic? Having you as my little plaything? You'll love every second of it.

I just need to catch you Sonic. I just need one day to catch you off guard, and stop you from running away from me. I need you to stop running, and let me have what I want. When I have you, I will have the entire world, and then nothing else will matter, and the chase can end. When you're mine everything will be right with the world.

I've had you before Sonic. I know you remember those times. There have been times when you and I have seen eye to eye, and I've had my hands on your face. You feigned disgust at the time, I remember it quite well, but it never deterred me Sonic. It just increased my ambition. I know that you've escaped my grasp every time before this, but next time will be different. I will catch you, and you will see that this time is different, and you will be mine forever.

I've already got your room ready Sonic. It's exactly how you like it. Your own little sanctuary, for the times when we won't be together. It's not much I know, but you will grow to call it home. One day you will realise that its your s Sonic. One day you will know it all.

I hope that day is soon Sonic. I can wait forever, but I'd rather we had more time with each other. This is why I keep chasing you. Because I know it has to start early so that it will last forever. When that day when I finally get you comes I will be so happy. All the effort I've put in won't be in vain anymore. It seems it now, and there are days like today when I wonder why I do it, but then I think of what it will be like and I realise that this is something I will dedicate my life to if I have to.

The longer you run Sonic, the longer it is you're just delaying the inevitable. You won't be able to run forever, you won't always escape from me. I've spent many years pursuing this, and I'm not going to give up this fight for you Sonic. I will have you, you will be mine.

And then we can spend the rest of our lives together. You suffering at the hands of the great Dr Ivo Robotnik.

* * *

_Bet you thought this was Amy talking, right?  
_


End file.
